digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigiWindow
The is the Digimon Data Squad equivalent to the Digimon Analyzer and the D-Terminal. It contains a Digimon database of over 160 Digimon and connects with the Digivice iC. Like the previous databases, the DigiWindow's gameplay revolves around a series of minigames that allow the player to unlock new Digimon. For a look at some of the gameplay, please visit the official Japanese site∞. Mission Mode Mission Mode greets you with a simple ON/OFF selection screen. Switch it to on and the unit will shift to a Standby screen that features your current selected partner for half a minute or so. The unit will then go off, making noise (if the sound is on) and flashing the lights below the screen. The screen will read "EMERGENCY!" and after hitting the Enter button a couple of times, you will be brought to a map to select which emergency you wish to tackle. After selecting the map area, you will be given one of ten minigames to play in order to unlock a new Digimon. Below is a list of the various games and how they are played. Given a 3*3 grid—on one square there is a skull. Press the number from 1-9 in the corresponding position on the keypad. Repeat three times before the time runs out. Nanimon lights the fuse on a bomb, next to the Digimon you're trying to get. The defusing combination appears along the top. (It can include the arrow keys.) Enter it on the keypad before time runs out. Poops are falling from the sky. Move your Digimon left and right to dodge them. Avoid being hit until the time runs out to win. Given four arithmetic questions over two pages (answers are one or two digits). Enter the correct answers before the time runs out. Your Digimon is moving to the left and has to jump over poops. Press Up to jump, and Enter to move an extra step forward. Hitting a poop causes a delay while your Digimon recovers. Get to the end of the course before time runs out. Your Digimon and another are having an eating race. A row of randomly ordered food and vitamins appears to your left. Press Enter to take a bite of food and Left to take a bite of vitamin, depending on what's at the front of the queue. (If you hit the wrong one, you don't eat anything.) It counts how many you and your opponent have eaten. Eat more than your opponent to win. You are given a Digimon name in Japanese with one letter missing. Input the correct letter to win. A Digimon quickly moves across the screen, then you're given a choice of four names (again, in Japanese). Select the correct name to win. Given a 3*4 grid, with 3 dark squares, which you have to copy on the keypad (the whole 3*4 section) within a very short time. If you do it right, you blast the other Digimon and catch it. Your Digimon faces another one, and two symbols appear at the top of the screen. These symbols correspond to Rock, Paper, Scissors. (The age-old Paper beats Rock, Rock beats Scissors, Scissors beats Paper.) If your Digimon has the winning symbol, press up. If your Digimon has the losing symbol, press down. The winner fires a fireball and the loser defends. Repeat until you defeat your opponent. New Digimon will be sorted into one of two groups—DATS and Enemy. DATS Digimon will be available for you to use on missions. Below is a list of the various Digimon, where in the game they may be found, and what minigame you have to play to unlock the Digimon. In the case of minigames like the name-guessing game, the question will be repeated. This is helpful if you can't read Japanese and are reduced to wildly guessing names. Keep in mind that the games get more difficult as you progress through the map. Below is a listing of Digimon's locations and which minigames you will play when you encounter them. DATS This option shows you which three Digimon you currently have selected as your partners for use in Mission Mode. The default three are Agumon, Gaomon, and Lalamon. New partners may be selected in the Digimon File. Digimon File DATS Enemy Secret Data Here, you can view Digimon in the three groups. When you select one of these options, you will be brought to a screen with six options, which allow you to sort the Digimon you wish to view by level or view them all at once. ALL Baby II Child Adult Perfect Ultimate While viewing the DATS Digimon, you can also switch the Digimon in your lineup. To do this, select the Digimon you wish to put in your lineup. Press Enter. Keep pressing Enter until you're brought to a selection screen where it asks you which Digimon you want to pull from your current lineup. Select the Digimon you wish to replace, and the Digimon in your lineup will switch with the new one you have chosen. Record Mission Past 10 Cases Completion Grid The Record option displays your name at the top and lets you view the success rates of your missions and your level of completion of the database. Connect Digivice iC Cellular Phone Connection with the Digivice iC is for analysis purposes only. For analysis, the iC must be able to connect to the Battle Terminal (selecting a normal battle against another iC will result in an error on the Digiwindow). The iC will battle "itself" and a new store or coliseum may become available. The cell phone game is Japan-only and is the only way to obtain Spinomon and Yukidarumon. Other than that, not much is known about it. System Sound On/Off Contrast Adjustment Refrences http://lcd.wtw-x.net/DWindowIntro Notes and References